Sibling Remembrance
by ashleyjordan
Summary: Kendall wakes up to screaming coming from Katie's room, what is a big brother to do? A story centered on life at the Knight household and the antics of these two adorable siblings & Mrs. Knight taking care of them. Kendall and Katie as children!
1. Slumber

_Let me introduce you to my new mini-story "Sibling Remembrance." This one is centered on life at the Knight household and the antics those two adorable siblings get involved in. In a way, it is a slight continuation of my other fic, "Childhood Memories" and originally I was going to include it as a later chapter but decided against it because this is an entirely different idea, yet it still revolves around the characters when they were young. I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think!_

_Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight (c) Nickelodeon, I do not own any of these characters. I simply came up with the name Kathryn for Mrs. Knight because she apparently does not have a name, how sad :(_

* * *

Wailing, a piercing, continuous shriek came flying down the hallway, entering through every room, sliding underneath the half an inch crack at the base of every doorway, sneaking past the shutters and blinds of each window frame. The earth-shattering howling disturbed a child who previously was asleep in a bedroom down the hallway; his sandy blonde hair poking out between a mound of blankets. Moaning, he crawled out of bed, flinging his pale white sheets off of him as his bare feet sank into the beige carpet covering the floor, unable to return to sleep because of the incessant noise.

His tiny, bare feet, cold due to being exposed to the cool air of the morning, took him to the entrance of his mother's bedroom. He slowly twisted the metal door knob with a warm hand, the cold metal sending shivers up his spine.

"Mom?" He hesitantly called; his voice shaky as he stepped into the dark room. Light flooded into a single patch along the floor, illuminating the shadowy forms of furniture and a narrow entry which lead to the private chamber of the bathroom. Kendall hurriedly scampered over to the side of the bed, wary of the dark hole that seemed to beckon him venture inside its expanses, only to close and swallow him up. He leapt on the bed, diving into the folds of blankets, tucking the covers over his head as he sidled up next to the inviting embrace of his mother. Russet brown curls trailed across the spread of a pillow, collecting at the base of the woman's neck. Her creamy white forearms pressed daintily into the mattress, the fingers of her left hand resting upon the pillow's surface while the other hand was tucked snuggly underneath.

Kendall lay beside her, content within the comforting presence of his mother. He yawned, his eyelids drooping, ready to send him off into the recedes of slumber. Just as he was about to depart from consciousness, the wailing began once again, this time seeming more desperate and irritated. The small boy grumbled, covering his ears with his miniature palms, attempting to force the sound out of his eardrums. During his session of discomfort, he accidently prodded his mother with his heel. The form of his mother suddenly shifted, the sheets rustling with the movement. Kendall grimaced, worried that he had upset his sleeping mother. He softly patted her shoulder, trying to soothe her back into sleep as she usually did to him when he was having a difficulty in falling asleep. Unfortunately, his administrations backfired, causing Mrs. Knight to waken even more. Slowly, with deliberation, her long lashes parted and blinked, revealing crystal blue eyes, slightly hazy with the residue of sleep. Her blue irises became more focused and aware of their surroundings, taking in the situation before her and wondering why her firstborn child was snuggled up beside her.

"Kendall darling, what are you doing?"

"Make it stop mommy!" He whined, clutching his ears even tighter as he nestled into her chest, resting the left side of his face into the soft silk fabric of her nightgown. Used to being woken up in the middle of the night by constant demands from her infant baby girl, Kathryn knew immediately that her daughter was merely throwing a tantrum. A faint smile ghosted across Mrs. Knight's features as she patted her son's head,

"Don't worry Kendall. It's just Katie." She cupped his chin, tilting his head so that she met his gaze, "How long has she been crying?"

"A long time!" He murmured, clinging tighter to her body as the screaming prevailed. Mrs. Knight chuckled as she scooped under his arm pits, lifting his slender body off of the bed and onto the floor,

"Well then, why don't we visit her?" Kendall nodded, gripping her hand in his own as his mother led him down the hallway towards the room where the unbearable screeching was emitting from.

Ever so softly, Mrs. Knight grasped the door handle and pushed inwards, revealing a light pink room decorated with bows hanging from the wall, the edges of the window draped with a lace curtain, the white trimming dainty and embossing its feminine features throughout the baby's room. To further beautify the child's surroundings, the addition of a portrait, a teddy bear holding a red and blue ball, hung on a tack above the crib that lay in the right corner of the room.

The mother crossed the threshold, anxious to see what was upsetting the bellowing infant. A pair of ivory hands dipped into the cushioned cage, gently lifting the tiny bundle into the secure grip of Mrs. Knight.

"Shh shh, Katie," She cooed, patting the baby on the back in an attempt to soothe her temperament, "It's alright, I'm here!" She stood, rocking back and forth in swaying motion, the rotating movement a proved method to calm down any upset newborn. Kendall gripped the hem of his mother's pants, bunching the silk material in his tight hold as he tugged on it,

"Mommy what's wrong with Katie?" Mrs. Knight stooped over slightly, giving a portion of her attention to her inquisitive son,

"I'm not sure yet Honey…but don't worry. Katie's just throwing a tantrum." At that, a high pitched squeal resounded from the bundle, as if knowing that it's needs would soon be met if only it screamed louder to get their attention. The mother and son winced, their ears ringing with the vivacious crying. Mrs. Knight sighed, setting Katie back into the crib, much to the baby's disappointment, which she showed by kicking her tiny legs. Kathryn tapped her cheek in thought before coming to a conclusion,

"She must be hungry. I'll be right back, watch her for me Kendall." Kendall nodded, watching as his mother's form disappeared around the corner and down the hallway, heading in the direction of their household kitchen. There, he was left by himself; alone with his little sister who seemed like she would never stop screaming.

He allowed her cries to continue before he could no longer bare hear her cry. He swiftly glanced around the room, searching for an object to assist him. Unfortunately the step stool he was looking for was nowhere in sight. Kendall sighed, determined to settle this problem despite the drawbacks. He approached the crib apprehensively, the off-hand screams almost enough to deter him from his mission but he prevailed though the onslaught until he reached the side of the cradle. Kendall lifted himself up onto his tiptoes, grasped the edge of frame of Katie's bed, drawing a deep breath to prepare himself for what he would find laying inside.

* * *

_So what did you think? Kendall should be roughly around 5-7 and Katie is about a year old, still a helpless baby. I hope you'll read this story as well as my other Big Time Rush fanfiction "Childhood Memories" which you can find through my profile. Thank you so very much for all your support and if you could, please review!_


	2. Baby Hands

** So sorry that I didn't upload this sooner! I had planned to submit it yesterday, Oct. 11****th**** and now the official BTR Day-they had their release of their new cd which was amazing and you should all go out and buy it as soon as possible, their live performance on the Today Show, their new episode and music video for their song "Boyfriend" and all the updates by a lot of authors here on FF. I really wanted to be a part of that but I was packing to return to college(I was on Fall Break) and so I did not have much time to write but at least I am submitting something today. I was busy doing homework and drawing pictures for the BTR clubs I am in on Deviantart. I have submitted a lot of BTR stuff recently and will constantly do so, so please check out my art account at: http / ashleyjordan . deviantart .com(no spaces). I also have a ton to say about the new episode but I'll continue that at the end of this chapter. Now onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

The soles of the seven year old boy stretched, pushing the weight of the small child onto his tiptoes as he peered down into the crib. His light green eyes absorbed the scene before him- a tiny bundle moved in twisted and knobby motions, disrupting the surface of the soft pink blanket covering the baby who was screaming, her face bright right and contorted due to the effort. The toddler continued to study the form resting in the pillows, his thick eyebrows knotting in discomfort as he watched trails of tears seep out of the corner of his baby sister's eyes as she continued to bawl. Without thinking, he allowed his hand to reach over the side of the crib and make contact with her bootie-encased toes, tickling the wrapped feet. This action elicited a squeal and more thrashing, causing Kendall to wince yet again at the piecing noise, hardly believing that such a frail thing could be so loud.

"C'mon Katie Kat, don't cry." He tried to soothe her, patting her fuzzy head, crowned with but a few light brown follicles of hair. Normally, his comforting pats would stop her from crying but for some reason she seemed to only get more upset. He sighed, about to pull his hand out of the crib when he realized that the top button of her outfit had come undone. Bending forward, he quickly snapped the button back into place, his hands bunched up at her neckline. His green orbs widen as he wordlessly watched as a tiny hand stretched up into the air, curling and clenching, grabbing for something. Curiosity overwhelmed him, as it often does with young children. For a few minutes, he remained motionless, bent over the crib, using his feet to hold him upright as he continued to watch the little hand grasp at the empty air.

Hesitantly, he slowly drew his hand out to meet hers, gently touching the tips of her fingers before allowing his whole hand to surround hers, holding it within his own. Suddenly, the screaming dispersed, leaving behind slight whimpering every so often. A sense of wonder flooded through him as he noticed how small she was compared to him, thinking that it was amazing that he too was once in the same form. He extended his pinky finger and instantly, her little hand snuggly fit around it, holding onto the appendage firmly. Taken aback, Kendall tried to pull away but her grip simply tightened, resisting his urge to dislodge himself from her crib before his mother returned.

As if on cue, Mrs. Knight emerged from the doorway, holding a clear bottle filled with a cream colored liquid. Kendall's face lit up, half in shock and half in worry that he would be yelled at for climbing on the crib. He attempted to pull away yet Katie would not let him.

"It's a whole lot quieter in here. Kendall what happen-oh!" Kendall snapped his head backwards, looking up into the sparkling eyes of his mother who beamed down at him,

"Aww isn't that sweet? I loved when you used to do that."

"W-what?" Kendall asked, still mesmerized by Katie's hand around his finger and distracted by the response of his mother. She bent down beside him, leaning on the crib and stroking her daughter's scalp, noticing how Katie had significantly calmed down.

"I remember when you used to grab my hands like that too," She murmured, a smile tugging on her lips, "Your fingers were so tiny that they only fit around my pinky, but it was my favorite part." Without a word, Mrs. Knight stood up and turned her attention to the crib. She tickled the tummy of her daughter, causing her to release her hold on Kendall's finger. Kendall stepped away from the crib, clutching his pinky and observing as his mother promptly lifted Katie out of the cradle and placed the bottle to the pair of tiny pink lips. She proceeded out of the room and down the staircase, expecting Kendall to follow, which he did by skipping down the hallway to catch up with his mother.

* * *

** Once again, a very short chapter(this has got to be my shortest one so far, only 648 words) but my author's comments are making up for that hahah. Anyways, I just wanted to mention that I loved the new episode "Big Time Boyfriends" and it's my favorite one so far! I loved how dramatic and funny it was-I could not stop laughing. I loved so many parts in this episode but my favorite parts were the epic Spit Ball War between cowboy Logan and James, how adorable and sweet Carlos was(he'd make such an amazing boyfriend, you've just gotta love corndogs too) and the ULTIMATE BEST PART was James on the ferris wheel with his plant xD Seriously, I loved that so much-he is so silly and charming 3 Alright so that's enough of me babbling! Next chapter of "Childhood Memories" to come soon, sorry for not uploading but for now, I want to complete this short ministory, I just think it's adorable to see Kendall and Katie when they were little and how Mrs. Knight taking care of them. REVIEW, please review! It makes me so happy and encourages me to write more and faster so if you want to see more updates, please review!**


	3. Belgian Waffles and a Dash of Pepper

**Hi Guys! So sorry for the wait once again but I think that you will be pleased, this chapter is long! I worked hard on it for like two weeks(in between my midterms and essays, that's why it took a while to post). I had written half of it right after submitting chapter 2 but it was still too short so I kept writing and boy am I pleased with myself! I wrote roughly 4,270 words(which is like 7-8 pages!) which might not seem like much but it is awesome for me to have such a long chapter! I think this one is cute and reminds me of how breakfast used to be when time seemed a whole lot slower…have a pleasant 'morning' or at least when you read this :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, just the story**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Knight daintily stepped onto the cold marble tile, making her way to the family room which occupied the majority of the space downstairs. Her socks made little patting noises as she walked over and settled into burgundy couch, the soft cushions enveloping her weight. Kendall crawled up the side of the couch, plopping down next to his mother. The two sat in silence, listening to Katie suckle at the rubber nib of the plastic bottle, greedily sucking down the formula that she so desired.

"I think we figured out what she was screaming about…looks like she was just hungry." Kendall nodded in agreement at his mother's statement,

"Very hungry." She chuckled good-naturedly, ruffling the wispy blonde bangs belonging to her son,

"You knew exactly how to calm her down. How'd you get so smart Kendall?" He blushed, shrugging,

"I just knew." A wide smile broke out across Mrs. Knight's face,

"You're doing a great job; you'll be an amazing big brother for Katie." Kendall beamed, his chest swelling with pride as he cupped his hands and placed them in his lap, swinging his feet back and forth,

"Really Mom?" Mrs. Knight adjusted Katie in her arms, propping the bottle betwixt her daughter's mouth and her hand before humming,

"Mmm-hhmm…of course you are!" She chewed her lip, glancing at her son and how he was gazing at Katie in wonder. She licked her lower lip, wetting it in order to make it easier to speak,

"Hey Kendall, do you want to feed her?"

"What?" He exclaimed, almost falling back on the couch in shock. He composed himself and sat up on his knees,

"Can I Mom?" His mother in response burst out laughing at how excited her little boy was,

"Sure dear! Just sit back and be gentle." Kathryn sifted positions, the mint green silk material of her night gown swishing as she twisted her upper torso in order to face Kendall. She lightly pushed her son back into the pillows, Kendall scooting back and readjusting himself so he was not sitting in the crack between the pillow seats. Once he was securely sitting on the couch and ready to take Katie in his arms, Mrs. Knight passed her precious bundle into his waiting embrace.

"Now Kendall, you have to prop her up like this." She grabbed his arms and moved them into the correct holding position for him, continuing her instructions,

"That's good. And now, just tilt the bottle…yeah just like that!" Mrs. Knight praised him, inwardly laughing at how hard her son was concentrating on the task she had given him; his thick eyebrows crossed in determination to do his very best. She leaned back, taking in the image before her: her two children snuggled into the couch with one another, the older one taking care of her youngest child. She pressed a palm to her chest, feeling her heart flutter underneath her ribcage. Kathryn sighed absentmindedly, cupping her neck with a hand,

"What a wonderful father you'll make." Kendall's acute hearing was able to catch her words despite the fact that they were barely audible. A light pink blush arose on his cheeks as he looked down at the small figure in his arms, drinking the milk contently.

The package in his arms was rocked to and fro in, causing Katie to yawn and curl up into the nook of her older brother's chest. After a few minutes, the steady rhythm of motion, soothing and comforting, soon lulled the tiny babe to sleep.

Once she was certain that her daughter would not awaken, Mrs. Knight scooped her from Kendall's arms and stood up in a very slow fashion, careful to use only leisurely movements. She cupped the back of Katie's head, cradling it as she left the couch and headed into the kitchen which lay to the left of the staircase.

"So honey, what would you like to do today?" She called over her shoulder as she set a sleeping Katie into a play pen surrounded by a child-safe gate, setting the baby on a fleece blanket. It was Saturday and since they had been abruptly woken up in the dark hours, the big hand of the great grandfather clock that resided between the staircase and the entryway to the kitchen was painstakingly crawling towards the fullness of seven o'clock in the morning.

Kendall hopped off of the couch and followed his mother into the kitchen, scratching his head in thought. Before Kendall could come up with an answer, Mrs. Knight already had a solution,

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Kendall immediately nodded, his stomach suddenly feeling vey empty and neglected. Kathryn rummaged through the refrigerator, gathering ingredients in her arms.

"Could you set the table dear?" Kendall obeyed, pulling open the cabinet that held the silverware. He retrieved two placemats, napkins and forks, one for each of them. After arranging the dishes, he returns to his mother's side, helpfully setting the ingredients she fished out onto the counter top. Once everything was gathered, Mrs. Knight measured then started mixing the flour, two teaspoons of baking powder, a pinch of salt and three tablespoons of sugar into a huge metal bowl. After the dry ingredients were sifted, she progressed to whisking in a drop of vanilla extract, melted butter and one forth cups of milk, swirling the wet and dry items together until they created a thick and smooth mixture.

Kendall looked on, studying her movements and professional deductions, fascinated that his mother knew exactly what to do. Unbeknownst to Kendall, Mrs. Knight was checking the directions that were printed on the back of the new Belgium waffle maker that she had bought a few days ago at the supermarket, the package covered with the bright advertisement of popular Belgian movie star Jean-Luc Varn Darn. Observing the next step listed on the back of the device, Mrs. Knight picked up a white oval, cracking it on the edge of the bowl in order to release the golden capsule hidden beneath the hard outer shell. She tossed the remains of the egg shell into the sink, pushing it into the garbage disposal to dispose of later. Turning her attention back to the bowl, she picked up the whisk and started twisting up the dough. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Kendall peering up at her from his spot besides her. She tilted her head, looking at him inquiringly,

"Want to stir?" He shook his head sideways in a 'no' at first, not wanting to take his mother away from what fun she looked to be having but then after a few seconds, he finally relented and lifted his tiny chin up and down.

"Aw don't be shy, come on Kendall!" She picked up the bowl from its spot on the counter and sat on the ground Indian-style, crossing her legs and patting the marble floor, indicating that she wanted Kendall to do the same. Once he complied, she passed the bowl and whisk to him. In the beginning, he sloppily twisted it, jittering the whisk back and forth in the same spot.

"No, no Kendall, you've gotta turn it in circles. Here let me show you." She stretched her forearm until it met with Kendall's right wrist and closed around it. Slowly, she rotated both of their hands in a circular motion, guiding Kendall in the right course of action to properly stir a compound mixture.

"There, it's that easy." She released her hold on his hand, letting go and waiting to see if Kendall would take the initiative to continue. And continue he did! After a few shaky first attempts, Kendall got into the swing of things and began stirring with gusto; enjoying the motion of churning the ingredients together and watching them all combine into one large doughy element.

"Woah Kendall! Slow down!" Mrs. Knight cried, cautious of the concoction spilling over the edge of the bowl. Kendall immediately returned to a snail's pace, not daring to move the tool fast after his mother's warning. At his sudden lack of enthusiasm, she laughed, running a comforting hand across his back,

"Don't worry, you were doing great-you were just stirring too fast. You have to find a good pace in the middle, don't rush it but always put the best effort you can into it. Give it your all, a hundred and ten percent, right Kendal?" She turned to face him, her sparkling blue eyes connecting with his bright green orbs,

"Right!" He shouted back in reply, a huge smile on his face.

The reason of his happiness was that the phrase was used by his father, Kenneth Knight. He had always taught his son from infancy to do the very best he could in every aspect of his life, to live with a purpose and to never give up. Although Kendall was still too young to fully grasp his father's important life lesson, he realized the significance of it and took it to heart, always trying to do what was right, to listen to his mother like his father said he should and to do his best. During their fun in the backyard and when it was cold enough in the winter to tread onto the frozen ice for hockey, Kenneth would shout out, "Give me a hundred and ten percent!" in the beginning of the game or playtime and then once again at the end, he would ask his son if he thought he did his best. Kendall's answer was usually a very enthusiastic cry that he did his best and he often did, thoroughly enjoying sports and succeeding in them, first of all because he thought they were fun and his second reason, was because his father would be proud of him if he did well. If he did poorly, he would normally be upset until his father calmed him down, telling him to not beat himself up about it but to try harder next time.

"Good," Mrs. Knight nodded, proud that he son remembered the lesson her husband constantly drilled into his head. She smirked, enjoying how her husband tried so hard to be involved in their son's life despite his busy schedule. Being a member of the Minnesota Wild's professional hockey team was difficult and time consuming business yet it put enough food on the table and provided a decent standard of living for the unit family of four.

The russet-haired woman retrieved the whisk from her son, finishing up the process of stirring so that she could get breakfast underway. The task of stirring the mixture into a sleek liquid finally was completed, allowing Mrs. Knight to continue with the next step: coating the waffle iron with a non-stick cooking spray. She grabbed the can of Pam, tugged off the cherry red lid and pressed down on the lever, releasing an opaque film to spray out and cover the iron basin. Once the grease-like substance settled into the grooves of the appliance, Kathryn lifted the bowl and poured enough batter to cover the entire waffle grid without overflowing the tray. Swiftly, she shut the lid, letting it hiss and sizzle as the heated metal collided with the milky fluid that had dropped on the outer edges of the waffle maker.

"We have to wait five minutes for those waffles to cook." She knelt down to reach her son's height level, resting her palms on her thighs, as she mused

"Just one waffle isn't going to fill a big boy like you up. Want me to make you something else?"

"Yeah!" He jumped up and down excitedly, exclaiming, "Eggs, eggs, make me eggs!"

"Eggs…let's see if we have any left." She straightened up, shifting her weight onto each foot as she sauntered over to the refrigerator.

"Waahhh!"

"Aww Katie!" Kendall cried, rolling his eyes over to his baby sister who was wiggling along the ground in the pen she was placed in, apparently awake from her snooze. Mrs. Knight stopped and adverted her attention to her daughter, picking her up gently before plopping her tiny body into the medium sized highchair positioned next to the dinner table. She pulled a teething sucker from a nearby drawer and placed it into the wailing mouth, preoccupying her baby's attention. She then returned to the refrigerator, finding the desired carton in a matter of minutes.

"Good news honey, there are four left. It's not much but it'll make us a nice little brunch."

"Mommy, what's brunch?" Kendall asked, coming up beside her while she began to crack the remaining eggs into a metal bowl.

"Well, it's a time in between breakfast and lunch so people tend to mush the two words together, forming brunch." She casually tossed the empty shells of eggs into the garbage disposal, grabbing a bag of shredded cheese from the frig while she passed it,

"But mommy," He interjected, "It's only eight o'clock. So isn't it still breakfast?" Kathryn paused, nodding her head in agreement. She rested her hands on her hips while she turned to face her son,

"My goodness Kendall what are they teaching you at school? You've gotten so smart!" At that, a huge grin broke out on his face as he simply answered,

"I dunno, lots of stuff."

"I'm sure they are dear." She patted his head, tilting his chin up slightly to plant a light kiss on his forehead. As she returned to sprinkling shredded Monterey jack and cheddar across the watery-yellow surface, Kendall dug his hands into his pajama pockets, embarrassed once again.

Mrs. Knight grabbed the gallon of whole milk, pouring about a cup of the liquid into the bowl, spreading through the eggs and cheese like a white cloud. She swiftly stirred the mixture with a whisk and then twisted the gauges on the stove, flipping them to the medium-high setting. The burner slowly began to thicken the mixture, the eggs, milk and cheese melting together into one loose puddle. A spatula soon appeared in the patient woman's hands, dragging the black rubber utensil through the runny mess until recognizable scrambled eggs appeared.

"Kendall, could you go get the plates? The eggs are almost done." He nodded, darting to the cabinet. Kendall bent his knees, squatting down to peer into the drawer. Bowling, cans, pots and pans lined the shelves. In the back he saw a stack of deep blue ceramic plates, stacked in a neat column. He dug his hands past the obstacles and slowly drew out the plates, careful not to hit their edges on the other dishes. He cradled them within his arms, headed back to the table with calculated steps until he reached his destination. He was very cautious because not so long ago, he learned what happened when you accidently bang a plate against the counter or if you do not have them firm in your hands. Boom! Onto the floor they go, spreading out in a thousand shards of glass.

Kendall reached the table without any such casualties. He made sure to set them at the proper place mats, wine-red squishy squares used to shield warm bowls from the wooden table top. Kathryn selected herself for the job of retrieving the glasses from the cupboard, not trusting her young son with glass cups from the top shelf. Once she set them next to the two blue dishes on the table, she returned to stirring the eggs and checking the waffle timer. Three minutes and fifteen seconds remaining. She nodded, pleased that she was making good time. Mrs. Knight began piling the fluffy substance on a serving dish, multitasking by talking to her son,

"So Kendall, how is school going?" With the assistance of the bar stool that served as a chair for the island counter resting in the middle of the kitchen, Kendall hoisted himself up onto the counter, dangling his feet off the edge as he narrated the eventfulness of a third grader's life.

"Yesterday Mrs. Amber taught us how to plant green beans!"

"Green beans? Whatever for dear?" Mrs. Knight asked, gripping the sides of the plate of eggs with hot mitts as she proceeded to the table.

"Well she said that we need to know how to plant flowers. Beans aren't flowers but she said that they are a very easy to take care of. Oh and she said we could take them home and eat them once they are done growing!"

"Well plant a good one then, I can't wait to try it!" She set the steaming dish onto a hot mitt in the center of the table, straightening up and pulling a loose strand of hair behind her earlobe, "I'm sure they will taste delicious! I remember having to do that when I was-oh the waffles are done!" Her tale was caught off by a small, repetitive beeping from the waffle machine. The red light flashed, indicating that the waffles were ready to be removed and enjoyed.

"Woot!" Kendall cheered, leaping of the counter, his sock-covered feet landing shakily on the cool marble.

"Kendall!" Kathryn immediately diverted her attention from removing the golden brown squares from the Belgian waffle maker to her son who quickly regained his balance, hoping that his mother had not noticed his descent. Too late, she had.

"What did I tell you about jumping off of furniture?" She chided, folding her arms across her chest, a frown causing her to purse her lips in disappointment.

"To not to?" He shrugged bashfully.

"Good answer. Be more careful dear!" Mrs. Knight sighed, shaking her head in amazement how he never seemed to remember to control his climbing and jumping while indoors.

"Okay mommy!"

"Good, now come sit down and eat." He crawled onto his chair, excitedly watching as his mother used a pair of tongs to set a waffle onto his plate and then her own, the golden brown dough, the edges crisp and the center soft, hardened quickly in the cool air. She then moved to the waiting eggs, spooning them out so that they slid neatly next to the warm bread, steam rising off the entire ceramic plate.

Kendall grabbed a spoon in his small palm, about to dig into his breakfast. He gathered a large scoop of eggs and was about to plunge them into his waiting, open mouth when his mother tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Nuh uh, not until we pray!"

"Oh yeah!" Mrs. Knight shook her head in amusement while they both cupped their hands together, bowing their heads in unison. A calm silence fell upon the dinner table, no one talking. Mrs. Knight's sapphire eyes flickered to her son, gazing at him through her laced fingers.

"Do you want to pray honey?" Kendall glanced downwards, clearly uncomfortable.

"Um…n-no, you're better at it!" A clear, ringing laugh filled the room as Mrs. Knight's shoulders hunched up, chuckling at her son's reasoning. Obviously she was better at praying, she knew how to while he was slowly developing a sense of morals and spirituality. She would work on it, inwardly noting that she would take him to Sunday school more often and get him used to the idea of praying to God in front of people. Until then, it would be up to her to set a good example for her children and anyone else who visited her household.

"Please bow," She began, checking to see if Kendall's eyes were closed. He noticed her piercing gaze meet his bright green orbs, his pupils widened in shock at being caught not following orders and so he immediately closed his eyes and clenched his palms together in a tight pose offend assumed by those in the midst of prayer.

"Dear God, thank you for this wonderful meal you have provided us with and thank you for the help I received preparing it. Thank you so very much for keeping us all healthy and please watch over everyone in this family, Mr. Knight at work, Katie, Kendall and myself. Thank you for this beautiful home you have blessed us with and please help us financially, it as been a difficult year but with you, anything is possible." Kendall cracked opened his left eye at this, wondering what she meant by a 'difficult year', but he quickly shut it so that his mother would not catch him not having his eyes closed again as Mrs. Knight continued,

"And God, thank you so much for my darling Katie and for what a good son I have." At his mother's compliment, Kendall smiled, pink dotting his cheeks once again. Kathryn ended her prayer simply asking,

"Please continue to watch over us, protect us today and always and I pray that we use this day to the fullest. Amen." Kendall repeated a quiet 'amen' after her, his eyes still closed and head bowed. Mrs. Knight picked up a fork and then cheerfully announced,

"Now you can eat!" Kendall's face lit up in delight, grabbing his spoon, still with his scoop of eggs, planting the semi-warm eggs into his waiting mouth. He hummed, content with the satisfying food. They continued to chew and much on warm eggs and toast, happy to finally fill their growling stomachs.

"Oh I forgot," Mrs. Knight suddenly said, reaching to the center of the table for two small caskets, one black and the other white. She tipped the bottles over her eggs, letting little black dots and flecks of clear cubes float down from their perspective shakers, lining the outer surface of the fluffy eggs with seasonings of black pepper and salt.

"Mommy what is that?" Kendall pointed to the spices on his mother's plate, not accustomed to seeing anything else added to eggs.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Knight swallowed and set down her fork on the place mat, wiping her lips daintily with a cloth napkin. "Oh, it's salt and pepper. It makes the eggs taste better. Want to try it? " Without waiting for an answer, she lifted a spoonful of eggs into the air, offering it to Kendall. He eyed the spoon before him warily but slowly gathered he courage to finally put his lips around the spoon and taste the tidbits of eggs topped with pepper. A second later, his face screwed up in disgust, causing Mrs. Knight to crack up, waving a hand in front of her,

"Oh poor Kendall! You don't like it?" He shook his head, his eyebrows crossing in distress. Kathryn covered her mouth with her fingers, attempting to subdue her giggles as she comforted her son,

"Don't worry, you're taste buds will grow when you get a little bit later-I'm sure you'll like pepper then!" His lips pouted as he retorted,

"I don't think so!" His mother continued to laugh, dashing more pepper and salt over her plate, enjoying the rich flavor. Kendall shook his head, his bangs shaking across his forehead as he raised more plain eggs to his mouth, content with the solid food, completely bewildered by his mother's strange eating habits. Grownups were so weird.

* * *

**So wasn't that cute? I thought so :3 Next part is even better!**

**Oh and the Belgian movie star Jean-Luc Varn Darn is the violent Belgian movie star that attacked Gustavo in the episode "Big Time Blogger" when Gustavo texted that he hated "Brussels" intending to say he hated Brussels sprouts but accidently only texted the one word Brussels, which is the capital of Belgium. I just wanted to clarify that if you were wondering who in the world what the weird advertisement on the Belgium Waffle Maker was. This is completely random but my family has a waffle maker named "Chef Louie," it is so cute :3**

**Oh also I have been really enjoying FallingtoFly's story "Venerator" so go check that out, it's amazing! On a side note, I have been talking to her about my new plot idea…I am not going to tell you much but I will share that it is a James's kidnapping story! It's going to be great, but I'm going to start working on it only after I finished "Sibling Remembrance" and "Childhood Memories". So the more reviews I get, the closer I'll get to submitting more chapters, finishing these stories and get closer to working on my kidnap fic, so please review and make my day!**


	4. Oranges, Lilacs and Honey

**So everyone…I misspelled FallingtoFly's fanfiction *how embarrassing!* But anyways, if you wanted to know the real name, it was "Venator". I sure hope I got it right this time heheh. Regardless of how I spelt it, go read it, it is so exciting and amazing and she's just…just awesome! She even dedicated one of the chapters to me, how sweet *hugs* **

**This is also a shout out to all my watchers and those who have taken the time to review my stories, thank you so very much! Any feedback really makes me happy, especially when it is from a person who is staying with this. Anyways, I have been extremely tired as of late…sick of doing homework, essays and projects but the problem is that I've got to do them…ugh I just wish I didn't have so much homework! It's not that big of a deal, I'm just complaining because I'm stressed out and don't get much sleep or free time, for writing or for friends. Now that I've vented, I'll step off of my soap box and introduce the next chapter! Last one was Mrs. Knight making breakfast and now you will be thrown right back into the middle of it. So here we go! **

**Jumping right into this chapter, too lazy to come up with a better intro -_-**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Big Time Rush…it's depressing to say that every time**

* * *

"Oh I forgot the orange juice! Kendall, do you mind getting it for me?" Kendall glanced up from shoveling eggs into his mouth to his mother who was looking at him expectantly. He nodded, swallowing the last bite before he slid out off of the wooden seat of his chair. His bare feet made little patting noises against the marble floor as he crossed the room to the heart of the kitchen. His right hand grasped the door to the frig, pulling it open with a slight swishing sound. His emerald eyes scanned the shelves until they came to rest on a mostly white carton designed with bright green leaves and juicy oranges. He stretched up onto his tiptoes and retrieved the orange juice from the high shelf, coming back down to the floor in a hurry so he would not lose his balance.

Kendall returned to the table, He crawled up into his seat once again before pushing the drink across the surface of the table until it came to a stop next to his plate. He popped the lid off, asking his mother,

"Mommy can I pour it for you?" Mrs. Knight smiled, nodding,

"You go first." Concern filled Kendall's eyes, upset that she was not getting the juice first for after all, she was the one who wanted it in the first place. Mrs. Knight noticed this and just shook her head reassuringly at him, urging him to hurry up and pour the juice. Kendall grasped the base of his glass cup and positioned it beneath the orange juice bottle, holding the handle within the tight hold of both of his tiny hands. He tipped it downwards, watching as the sunny liquid came trickling out to gather at the base of the cup, immediately starting to fill up the cylindrical object.

After a few moments, Kendall withdrew the bottle, his cup successfully filled up halfway. He slunk off of his chair, his baggy shirt forming a small tent as he bent at his waist. Once he was off of his seat, he hugged the orange juice carton to his chest, cradling the quart with his arms as he walked around the table until he reached his mother's chair. Kathryn pushed her glass towards her son, making it easier for him to access as he reached up, halfway on his tiptoes so he was close enough to touch the cup.

He succeeded in reaching the cup but as the orange fluid came rushing out, Kendall lost his balance, falling forward slightly. In a rush of motion, three things happened at once: the juice splattered on the table top, spreading out like a large stain on the mahogany wood, his mother cried in alarm as cold orange nectar landed on her lap and finally the entire scene spun across his vision as Kendall collapsed on the marble floor.

Kathryn jumped up from the table, shocked by the cold presence that suddenly wetted her lower regions, sinking through her silk pajama pants and coating her ivory skin with the sticky substance. Hurriedly, she backed away from the table, headed to the kitchen in search of a towel. Once Kendall realized what just occurred, he burst out almost in tears. He grabbed a bunch of napkins then fell to his knees, dabbing frantically at the floor.

"I'm so sorry mommy! I didn't mean to. I-I was just trying to-" A tug on the lower half of his navy night shirt cut off his apology. Wordlessly, he stared in amazement at his mother who was entirely focused on daubing away at his clothes with a partially damp wash cloth. As her blue eyes, followed by the rag, roved over all the places marred by the orange juice, she made gentle shushing noises, trying to calm and soothe him, hoping that he would realize that everything was alright.

"B-but," Kendall rubbed a clenched fist at his eye, sobbing, "What about your food and clothes?"

"Don't worry about it, it was just a mistake." She glanced up at her son, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "Besides my pajamas don't matter, not as much as you do. So put on that smile of yours. Yeah that one!" She lent up on her knees, straightening her back as she sneakily shot her fingers out to tickle at his stomach. The crying was immediately replaced by laughter and pleas to stop. Kathryn paused her attack, gazing down at her son, glad to see him smiling again. She wrapped her arms around Kendall; interlocked in a warm embrace with one of the loves of her life, content to stay in that position regardless of her soiled clothes and sticky floor.

Their hold was released after Mrs. Knight gave him one last tight squeeze, pressing off of his shoulder to prop herself up. Her dainty fingers traced through his sandy hair as she passed by him, causing Kendall's attention to stare once again at the mess he had caused. He stood their momentarily looking at the spilt juice, a soggy plate of untouched eggs and waffles and the stain on his mother's chair. A twinge of guilt struck a chord in him but he shook it off, deciding to make it right. He joined his mother who was picking up utensils that had been tossed in the commotion, grabbing more napkins to wipe away the grime as they began the process of cleaning.

The great grandfather clock in the corner looked on at the duo, ticking away slowly until it reached the seven thirty marker. He let out a soft sigh, churning the bolts within his wooden frame, releasing a soft jingle as the dull golden ball struck the walls of his being, tolling out the progression of the hour. Mrs. Knight glanced up, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead,

"Whew! I think we've done enough cleaning for one day Kendall. The kitchen looks spotless!" This statement was more or less true, unless you counted the pile of dirty dishes heaped in the sink, surrounded by foamy water and remains of egg shells which were floating at the surface, popping in and out from beneath pots and pans. The dishwasher was filled to the brim with mucky dishes, those that could not get the syrup scraped off as well as the large skillet used to scramble up their batch of eggs. Leftover waffles and that pesky orange juice carton were stored away, locked back inside the refrigerator until use for another day.

Kathryn sighed, glad that they were able to swiftly get their morning back in order. She hoisted Katie out of the pen, briefly looking up in an outward sign of appreciation that her daughter was still preoccupied with her teething sucker instead of screaming.

"Let's get you changed out of those yucky clothes, okay dear?" Kendall nodded, taking the offered hand of his mother as she led the family back up stairs. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Mrs. Knight turned to the right, taking her children to the main bathroom of the household. Plopping Katie down on the soft rug, making sure that her back was rested against the back of the tub, she turned to Kendall,

"I'm going to grab some towels. Watch Katie!" And with that, she disappeared from the room, leaving Kendall once again with his younger sister. Kendall sat down beside her, crossing his legs in front of him and leaning back by resting his arms behind his back, resting his palms into the soft rug that decorated the bathroom floor.

"You know Katie, she's going to make us take a bath." Kendall offhandedly mentioned, studying the empty white tub with disdain. "I don't like it very much, I'd much rather play." Katie burst out in a loud giggle, her feet kicking against the ground. A grin lit Kendall's face at his sister's response,

"Oh so you think so too?" He patted her head, rubbing his hand on the top of her fuzzy hair. Mrs. Knight reappeared with two towels folded beneath her armpit, while a change of clothes hung over her forearm.

"Ready for your bath?" Kendall removed his hand from Katie's crown, groaning,

"Aww but Mommy do I have to?"

"Yep! I can't have you running around in wet, orange juice stained clothes!" She rambled aloud as she twisted the knob to the bath, popping in the plug as lukewarm water began to fill the tub, "What kind of mother would I be?"

"A good one!" Kendall attempted. Kathryn turned to face her son, only to find him clasping his hands together, appearing like an green-eyed, long lashed, innocent angel. Inwardly, her heart melted at the sight but she had to maintain her image of authority and on a side note, she really needed to get him out of those moist clothes. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a stern glare as she declared,

"Kendall Francis Knight! Don't try to sweet talk me…into the tub you go!" Before he could make a dash for the open door, she snagged him in her firm grip, dragging him towards the tub that was filled up almost completely at this point. Kendall's eyes widened in disbelief that his mother's reflexes were so quick to be able to catch him. Mrs. Knight tugged his wet navy blue night shirt over his head, pulling it past his earlobes and let it simply slump to the floor as she began to work on his pants. Kendall was left in his boxer briefs, the chilly air crawling up his spine, causing the hair on his back and arms to stand up slightly as goosebumps began to form on his skin. Preoccupied with rubbing warmth back into his limbs, he did not see his mother coming in for the attack.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, swooping him up in her arms before slinging him over her shoulder as she walked towards the ready tub. He shot his hands out into the air, forming a Spiderman pose, trying to fling an invisible spider web to the wall in order to swing out of harm's way-but his web slinger was not working today. He would have to restock and practice some more but for now, he had larger matters to attend to aka the horrifying process known as bathing. Kendall squealed, flailing his arms about wildly in a desperate attempt to flee but all his efforts were futile.

Kendall found himself submerged in water that reached up to the middle of his chest. He was about to thrash about and leap out of the terrifying tub but suddenly, a sense of contentment flooded through his senses. Stream wafted into his nostrils, smelling of heat, condensed water vapor and the sweet fragrances of lilac and honey. Warm water swirled around his body, caressing his limbs and chest with its gentle touch, inviting him to unwind and rest awhile in its comforting embrace. He sighed, letting his head sink back into the water, leaving his face to gaze upwards at the ceiling and the image of his mother who was smiling down at him,

"Geez Kendall, you act up every time I mention a bath. You would think that you'd get used to it by now…" She cupped her neck, amused as her son floated in the water, his tiny kneecaps poking above the surface, red and bright from the hot temperature. A clear bottle with a light yellow ribbon tied around it caught her eye, which sparkled with an idea a moment later. She reached across the tub, holding the tube in her hand before twisting off the cap. Holding the bottle above the faucet where a minute waterfall seemed to appear, she allowed a few drops of the caramel-like liquid to slip into the tub. The force of the stream of water emerging from the faucet caused bubbles to appear in a matter of seconds. Kendall sat up in the tub, propping himself up with one hand to view the phenomenon before him. Multitudes of bubbles piled on top of one another, multiplying and mutating into a sea of white, foaming suds. He cried out in joy, scooping up some of the lather in his cupped hands,

"Mommy look, look at all the bubbles!"

"Yes I see Kendall."

"Well what about Katie? Let's show her!" Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow, cringing that she had forgotten her baby who was lying on the carpet besides the tub. She glanced down to her right, relief flooding her when she saw that Katie was simply playing with the booties covering her feet. She picked up her daughter, holding her upright so she could peer into the tub.

"Hi Katie!" Kendall lifted a hand in a small wave, a trail of bubbles clinging to his arm. Katie reached forward, trying to touch the foreign substance.

"Mommy, can Katie come in too?" Mrs. Knight mused for a moment, tapping her upper lip with her index finger,

"I was going to give her a bath later but I don't see why not." Katie was soon unzipped from her one piece, baby jumpsuit. Kathryn settled on her knees besides the bathtub, holding Katie beneath her ribcage as she slowly set her daughter's feet into the water.

"Come in Katie! The water's great!" Kendall called, trying to encourage his sister to join him. Mrs. Knight chuckled, setting Katie further into the water despite Katie's minor displeasure at the unusual temperature. Finally, she reached the base of the pool, her petite feet planted firmly on the placemat that was suction cupped to the bottom of the bathtub as to avoid either of the Knight children from slipping.

Kendall silently asked for his mother to pass Katie to him by stretching out his arms in an open position, inviting his sister to sit in the space between his legs. Mrs. Knight complied, letting her son take over the job of holding Katie. Katie let out a murmur of pleasure as she was placed in her brother's arms, splashing the surface of the water with her palms. Mrs. Knight and Kendall laughed, watching as the child hit the top of the water, amused with the smacking sound and how the bubbles disappeared then reappeared every time she struck the water. Kendall copied her and soon splatters of soap and suds were landing on the walls, floor and Mrs. Knight. The woman in particular, flicked off a fleck of soap that had landed on her cheek and then put her hands in the air to get her children's attention,

"Woah guys! Soaps flying and you don't want to make me start crying-hahah it rhymed!" Kendall tilted his head in confusion as his mother began to chuckle at her pathetic sense of humor. She controlled her laughter and began again,

"Ok sorry Kendall! Heheh but that was funny! Anyways, I need you and Katie to stop splashing, you guys are getting me so soaked that I might as well be in there with you!" Kendall brightened at her suggestion, eagerly reaching for her hand,

"Yeah come in Mommy!"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly fit in there with you both! You and Katie have fun, I'll go take a shower once you are done." A blush rose to her cheeks at her sons idea, embarrassed how he had no idea how awkward that would be for her to join them. Kendall seemed to pout, focusing his attention on twirling random patterns in the wake of the white foam instead of continuing his conversation with his mother. Mrs. Knight crouched next to the tub, resting her chin in the crook of her folded arms that lay on the edge of the bath,

"Tell you what Kendall, I'll be able to take a shower once you're done so if you want to help me, want to hurry up and finish your bath?" He nodded,

"Yeah I want to help."

"Ok great! Let's wash your hair!" She rummaged through the tray of soaps and bath supplies hidden within the oak cabinet beneath the sink. Two purple bottles, the darker of the two shampoo while the light violet hued container containing conditioner, appeared in her hands. Kathryn squeezed a small dollop of shampoo in her hands, adding a sprinkle of water in order to create a smooth lather.

"Come here Kendall, lean your head back." Mrs. Knight ordered, waiting for her son to comply. He did so, rotating his position so that he was facing away from the faucet and his mother, Katie still held securely with his arms. The small child was still entertained with popping bubbles while Kendall scooted closer to the fountain of hot water. With his mother's help, he tilted his head backwards, letting the water run through his hair; flowing from his forehead to the base of his neck, stroking his entire scalp with the pleasant pressure of running water. Kendall felt his mother prod his back, returning him to a sitting position while she dug her soap-coated fingers through his now dark brown locks. A soapy froth spread through his hair, covering his entire head with white suds as his mother scrubbed gently, her fingernails scratching back and forth. He sighed, completely at peace, enjoying the sensation of the warm water and being surrounded by his loved ones.

"Alright tilt your head back again dear!" Kendall did as he was told, letting the heated water wash away the suds. Once all traces of the soap had disappeared, his mother uncorked the bottle of conditioner and began running the silky smooth mixture through his hair. Kathryn told him to sit up and scoot away from the faucet and to pass Katie to her, which he did in a matter of seconds. While she repeated the steps of applying shampoo to her daughter's hair, Mrs. Knight explained that Kendall was to wait to wash the conditioner out of his hair, saying that it was good to wait for about three to five minutes before washing it out.

"Why mommy?" He inquired, patting his smooth hair, enjoying how slippery it felt to the touch. Mrs. Knight scrubbed the top of Katie's head, moving her hands out of reach from Katie's tiny hands who were constantly grabbing hers, thinking her mother was playing a game with her,

"The longer the conditioner stays in for, the softer your hair will be."

"Oh then I'll wait a whole hour!" Mrs. Knight looked up, an incredulous look on her face as she poured lukewarm water over Katie's scalp,

"Hahaha whatever for Kendall?" Her son's tone of voice came out condescending,

"For soft hair!" He exclaimed, stating it as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

"Sorry to break it to you dear, but it doesn't work like that. If you put it in too long, it's not good either."

"Why not? I thought it was good." He scratched his head, clearly confused,

"Well it is, but too much of anything isn't good." Mrs. Knight stated, placing a dime sized amount of conditioner in her hands in order to rub it over the patch of brown hair of Katie's head.

"Hmm…that's what you said about candy." Kendall mused, tapping his chin deep in thought, "I didn't listen and kept eating skittles-then I got one of those cavittidies." Mrs. Knight nodded in agreement, pulling Kendall closer to her and made him bend over with his head beneath the faucet, letting the warm water wash out the remains of the conditioner while she replied,

"Exactly, you ate so much candy that you got a cavity. See, it's not always good to have too much of some things. Anyways, you're all done!"

"Yay!" Kendall called, dunking his body back under the hot water, not wanting to leave its presence. Mrs. Knight laughed,

"I thought you didn't want to take a bath." Kendall blushed, blowing bubbles into the water, realizing that he had been caught,

"Well…it is better once you get in." She beamed, offering a hand out to her son,

"You can take another bath soon but for now, you can step of the tub." Reluctantly, Kendall pulled himself from the basin, droplets of water cascading off of his back and legs. A bright yellow towel was quickly wrapped around him, shielding his nakedness and enveloping him in warmth. He waited, sitting on the closed toilet seat while his mother finished washing Katie. Another towel was fetched, Mrs. Knight bundling the tiny baby in its fluffy hold. She held her in her arms, letting her daughter rest her head on her shoulder. Kendall chirped,

"Let's go to the park after this mommy!" Mrs. Knight bent down, rubbing her nose to his, both of them smiling,

"That's a wonderful idea Kendal! We'll go right after you and Katie get changed." Kendall let out a whoop, dashing out of the bathroom and to his room, the towel flying out like a superhero's cape behind him. His mother trailed after him, holding her daughter in her arms, smiling at how excited her son was for the simple gift of being able to play at the park. She entered Kendall's room, thinking that the day was turning out quite wonderfully and wistfully hoped that it would continue in this way.**

* * *

**

Ever remember taking a bath with your siblings? I sure do. Now don't get the wrong impression, we were very young, like the Knight children in my story and we had no clue that there was any difference between us and didn't even think to notice the other's private areas. I am just stating this so that if any of you guys thought their interaction in the tub was weird, it was not meant to be in any way! Oh and I've always wanted to have a bubble bath but have never had the chance…one day I'll take one! But until then, I'm just stuck writing about one ;D So yeah…this was fun, especially since I just took a shower before I wrote this chapter so I was all warm and happy while I sat at my boring desk avoiding homework hahah. As always, please review! Seriously…I like need some more reviews :( So please review and let me know what you think(and if possible, more than "aw this was cute" ^-^!) Thanks and hope to update soon as possible, I promise :)


	5. Swirly Slides Amongst Other Things

**Chapter 5**

**Ok back to Sibling Remembrance after submitting the 6****th**** chapter of Childhood Memories…it's getting hard to submit chapters for both of them but I'm trying! It's now Thanksgiving break(Happy Thanksgiving and many well wishes to you and your loved ones(well it was Thanksgiving when I started this Chapter and now it's already a week into December)! I will try my best to pump out a few more chapters, then I should be able to wrap up this story soon. I think you might be happy with this-if you read you'll find out why ;) Let me know what your favorite part is!**

**Translation:**

"**Papi"-Father**

"**Ah claro que si"-Ah of course**

**Did that give anything away about who's going to be in this? Hahah :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys…however much I wish I did! I would treat them so well :D**

Fluffy yellow warmth embraced the blades of Kendall's shoulders, the soft fabric of a towel brushed against his skin as his mother quickly wiped away the remnants of bathwater. His lean body soon dislodged itself from her grasp, bounding to the closet where a neatly folded pair of corduroy jeans lay. Slipping them over his spry legs, Kendall pulled a long sleeved shirt over his head, the dark grey and thick white stripes contrasting greatly against his fair complexion. Slipping a stark white sock over his left foot as he leant against his bedpost, the little boy multitasked by exclaiming all the plans he had once he got to his destination,

"I'm gonna climb on the monkey bars, go through the tunnels and swing so high on the swings! Oh, oh, and can I slide down the slide with Katie?" Mrs. Knight nodded patiently in response, preoccupied with stuffing her daughter's head through a cozy, over-sized sweater,

"I'm sure she'd love that Kendall, just make sure you hold her tight!" The blonde child quickly tugged the remaining sock over his uncovered toes, shouting,

"I will, I promise!" Kendall leapt off the bed, running to his mother's side and grasped the hem of her nightgown, eyes glistening in delight. The woman placed a hand under his chin, her eyes crinkling into a smile,

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Grabbing the pudgy form of her baby, Mrs. Knight clutched Katie in the crook of her arms as she led the way back down the spiraling staircase. Kendall playfully jumped after her, skipping a step at a time as he made his way down the stairs. Arriving at the base of the staircase, Kendall straightened up; waiting at the front door as his mother swiftly packed necessary belongings into a large duffle bag. Once she was ready to leave, Mrs. Knight made sure to flip off the main operating light switch and to securely lock the doors. The trio progressed down the front porch, passing by the shining silver minivan parked in the driveway and the coiled rope of a hose that lay tangled near the side gate which led to the backyard entrance.

A pair of sneakers belonging to the eldest child skidded against the pavement, making scuffing noises as his feet haphazardly brushed against the cement. The boy did not heed the direct pathway built of gray stone but settled rather for the gutter, enjoying the sound of rust-colored leaves that crunched upon impact. His rubber bound soles scattered the leaves and particles of dirt as he jumped and jiggled his way along down the street after his mother, who was walking at a slow pace a few feet ahead of him. Every so often she would whistle, a signal to him to stop poking things with a twig, putting his hand into the mucky sewage crate and to hurry up least he be left behind. The journey carried on in this manner until sapphire eyes glimpsed a brilliant red tower top peeking out from behind a shield of greenery. Drawing nearer to the object, the tall, robust tower soon loomed into view past the oak boughs and maple leaves, signaling that they had arrived at Orchard View Community Park.

"Alright Kendall, before you can go play…what are the rules?" Mrs. Knight bent down as to be eye-level with her son, who was itching to simply burst ahead and begin running about wildly in the childlike paradise. Answering his mother's question monotonically, his clear green eyes were rapt with attention upon the impressive swing set that never left his sight,

"Don't talk to strangers, play where Mommy can see you and come when I hear you whistle for me."

"Good boy," Kathryn beamed, wrapping her arms around her precious child in a tight hug. His concentration disturbed and replaced with the realization that he was being held, Kendall fondly wound his arms about his mother's neck, returning her embrace for a few moments before he was released from her arms. The light pressure of a hand settled against his head was his last connection between himself and his mother before she finally announced that he could run along and play.

With a whoop of glee, he sprinted off to the closest attraction: the coveted swing set that he instantly spotted once he stepped into the park. Gingerly sliding down to place his weight onto the teal plastic bar that made up the seat, Kendall slowly stepped backward a few paces to get his baring. Once he had drawn back till the point where he was balancing on his tiptoes, he picked up his feet and went sailing through the air. Kendall allowed gravity to take over and drag him forward, above the surface of the ground with a whoosh, back and forth, as he climbed higher and higher into the sky.

The blurry form of trees rapidly past through his vision, only to have the scene burst out into the clear expanse of a perfect power blue sky dotted with clouds. Seeming to hang frozen in midair, Kendall inhaled, his eyes widening dramatically a moment later as he felt his body tilt and fall backwards. Rushing downwards, the sky and trees disappeared, leaving a track of woodchips and his dangling feet the only objects in his vision. Excitement and unexplained wonder at the physics of gravity that allowed him to free-fall back and forth without crashing or reeling off of the seat encompassed the young boy's mind, leaving the child fully enthralled with the simple joy that a swing could bring.

After a few minutes of bliss, Kendall realized that he was not the only one on the swing set. A boy with neatly trimmed black hair besides him was sharing the same experience and from where Kendall was swinging, he could tell that his neighbor was enjoying it almost more than he was capable. Taking a closer look in-between rising up and down, Kendall noticed that a brilliant smile appeared every time the boy was pushed forward by a man with broad shoulders and a booming laugh.

"Higher Papi, higher!" The small boy cried out to the man who immediately appeased the child's demand by giving a gentle shove to his son's back, sending the boy forward, up and into the air once again. The man chuckled,

"Ah claro que si Carlos." A small smile broke out on Kendall's face, taking in the scene before him. Although he had no idea what the two people were saying except that they were speaking in a different language, Kendall could tell the kind of bond they shared-the bond between a father and a son. The frame of the man, however stocky and dark, reminded him of his own father who was also big, tall and oh so strong. Making a quick mental note, Kendall decided that he would have to take his father to the park as well and have him push him on the swings. It looked like such fun being shoved so high into the air, a whole lot higher than Kendall could safely manage. There would be comfort in knowing that however far he was propelled, his father would be there to catch him in case he swung too high into the atmosphere.

Kendall slowed his swing down, splaying out his feet and let them hang as dead weight in the air, no longer using his limbs to push and pull to create momentum. Once his swing came to a stop, Kendall hopped off of the seat, his sneakers landing on the ground, scattering woodchips as he did so. No denying that swings were one of the most fun activities at a park, fifteen minutes of swaying back and forth eventually catches up with a person's stomach. Feeling a little nauseous, Kendall clutched his abdomen while exploring different areas of the park. His green eyes lit up when he caught sight of the gigantic tower erected in the center of the playground. Blocks and ladders led up the steps, platforms hovered on alternative levels and multiple slides and flags anointed the summit of the structure. Tunnels cascaded and connected through the air, binding all the layers of plastic and beams together in one giant foundation.

Before Kendall was able to reach the monstrous play site, he caught a glimpse of his mother waving to him from where she sat on a bench. She also picked Katie's tiny palm up in her own to have her wave at her big brother. A grin lit up his features and the boy waved back,

"Mom, come watch me go down the slide!" She agreed, yelling out,  
"Okay hold on dear, I'll meet you over there!" Kendall gave a curt nod in recognition before he turned his attention to the tower. He climbed up onto the base of the jungle gym, hoisting himself onto the larger tiers of the plastic playground, making his way to the precipice. Just as his right foot landed on the second dais, his head collided with a solid object.

"Oww!" He cried out in pain, gripping his head between his palms. A moment passed before Kendall blinked upwards to see another face peer down out of a tube resting above him. Warm brown eyes filled with concern appeared in his vision followed by a shaky yet gentle voice,

"S-sorry! I didn't see you there, are you alright?" In response, Kendall rubbed the tender area with his hand, wincing slightly at the ache. The other boy bit his lower lip and leaned further out of the tube for a closer look, clearly upset,

"Does it hurt?" Kendall gingerly nodded, deciding to grimly tolerate the pain until the ringing in her ears stopped. The boy above him timidly called out a suggestion,

"When you get home, put some ice on it," The boy with those warm brown eyes motioned to his head as if to instruct Kendall where he should place to the soothing substance before continuing,

"My mommy says that's the best thing to do when things hurt."

"T-thanks, I'll tell my mom." The petite boy's face broke out into a shy smile with knowing that the kid he had injured was willing to accept his advice,

"Glad to help!" As instantly as he had appeared, the other child was gone, vanishing into the abyss of vibrant tubes and tunnels that constructed the extent of the second level of the large playground. Kendall hopped up to the next step, tilted his head and peered into the bright blue tunnel. The other boy was nowhere in sight. A flash of frustration shot through the blonde's mind, a little disappointed that he missed the chance to make a friend and that he did not even know the kid's name. Kendall shrugged it off, refocusing on his mission: the slide. A mini-staircase consisting of four steps lead to the entrance to the giant red swirly slide. Stepping up to the last step, Kendall reached the top. Before going on the slide immediately, Kendall decided to figure out where he was. His small hands gripped the metal railing and he stepped closer to the ledge, gazing down below where he stood.

Emerald irises flicked with gold roamed over the expanse of the playground, allowing Kendall to observe his location from the current height. The tunnel to his left connected the slide, monkey bars and ladders together in one identified unit before leading to the swing set and see-saw planted in the woodchip circle. Kendall stepped onto the railing to get a better view, looking out over the barrier to see a distant hopscotch pattern etched into the concrete. The pavement stretched out until it met a small field of grass surrounding the playground, and beyond the grass waited the parking lot.

"Kendall! What are you doing? Get down from there!" Startled by the sudden outburst, Kendall jumped back from the railing in a hurry. Embarrassed for being caught off guard, he cautiously approached the railing and waved down to his mother who was tapping a foot and had a hand planted on her hip, the other holding onto Katie who was busy trying to grab a nearby twig.

"Uh…hi mom!" Kendall's smile faltered when he was met with Mrs. Knights "no-nonsense" face and her unspoken order to back away from the edge of the top of the playground. Brushing off her warning, Kendall called out to his mother while he ducked into the arch of the slide,

"Watch mom, I'm going down now!" Once Kendall disappeared from sight, Mrs. Knight's composure crumpled with a sigh and a meek "be careful" before she began to walk to the end of the slide.

Kendall finally reached the beginning of the slide and looked to see how far it went down. Pretty far. The farther the slide seemed to expand, a feeling of unease equally yet slowly seemed to increase. It felt as though a batch of pesky butterflies had somehow trapped themselves inside of his nervous system, swirling around inside of his stomach. Unaccustomed to experiencing this sort of emotion, Kendall no longer was sure if he wanted to go down the slide.

Suddenly he heard his father's voice in his head, telling him to be brave. The strong and comforting voice clearly encouraged him to take the risk because if he did not sum up the courage and go for it, he would never know what he would be missing. What was that phrase he heard his father say when he headed off to go play in an intense game or when he had to attend an important business meeting? Something about being big or a rush? A _big rush_? Kendall shook his head, he did not understand his father sometimes yet at the same moment, he remembered after his father always said this, he always looked a whole lot more happy and brave and seemed to be able to conquer the world. He would have to ask his father about what he said when he got home but for now, there was only one roadblock standing in his way from enjoying the slide. Unfortunately, that roadblock was himself.

Gulping in a mouthful of air, Kendall tightened his fists into twin balls by his legs, his knuckles paling slightly. A little scared, a little nervous yet determined, he stepped forward. Soon he found himself sailing down the cherry-red tube, zipping around the twists and turns of the giant swirly slide, gliding faster and faster as momentum combined with his weight built up.

In whoosh of jeans, limbs and blonde hair, Kendall landed into his mother's waiting arms.

'_What, his mother's arms? Where did she come from?'_ Dazed from the ride, it took Kendall a moment to register where he had landed and answer his mind's questions. Clear blue eyes gazed down and as Kendall returned his mother's look, he could feel warmth, love and pride emanating from her.

"Good job Kendall! You did it!"

"I-I did mommy!"

"I know, I saw you." Mrs. Knight smiled, patting his head, "You looked like you had fun." Kendall eagerly nodded in agreement,

"I was scared at first but, but I did it!" Katherine burst out into a fit of chuckles at how astonished her little boy was at his achievement of sliding down a playground slide. It was nice to see that he was so amazed at such an normal event, he enjoyed the small things in life…or maybe that was purely due to the fact that there was still so much more to life he had yet to experience before he realized how trivial his new accomplishment was. Best let him enjoy and take pride in what he had done instead of being a cynic and bursting a toddler's bubble Mrs. Knight though to herself. Tiny hands tugged on her sleeve and she looked down to see Kendall bouncing on his heels in anticipation,

"Mom, mom, can Katie go with me?"

"Only if you hold her and don't let go." He nods eagerly,

"I promise!" Katherine has Kendall run back up the jungle gym and settle himself down at the start of the slide before walking over with Katie in her arms. Although to Kendall the swirly slide seemed monolithic, the mother was capable to stretch up and place Katie between his legs with little effort.

"Alright Kendall, are you ready?" Kendall turned to see Katie in his lap, giggling happily and flapping her arms in the air. He smiled, gently encircling her waist with his arms.

"Yeah!" Kendall cheered, raising a fist in the air. Mrs. Knight hummed, nodding.

"Okay, three, two, one…go!" Kendall quickly placed his free arm about his sister's waist again and pushed off, sending the pair gliding down the twists and turns of the giant red swirly slide. The wind whistled through their hair, playing with tuffs of their golden locks as they shot down the plastic tunnel, their hearts pounding against their ribcages with a thrill of excitement. All at once, they reached the end and were swallowed in the embrace of Mrs. Knight who had been waiting to catch them at the base of the slide.

Landing at the bottom of the slide, Katie squealed with delight, clapping her palms together and kicking her feet.

"Again, again!" Kendall cried, to which Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes good-naturally and waves them off,

"Go ahead!"

Countless minutes of sliding, running around, toiling on a sandcastle and hopping on the see saw occurred before Mrs. Knight finally called the siblings over to the bench where their belongings were stowed. An hour had gone by and it was time to pack up and return home. Mrs. Knight hoisted Katie on the bench with her, instructing both of her children to empty the sand out of their shoes. Kendall reclined on the ground, pulling off his shoes and socks, removing the gritty sand and dislodged woodchips that had accidently slipped into his sneakers. The task took about five minutes, enough time to relocate the dirt back to the playground and replace socks upon feet. Kendall finished up retying his shoe laces while Mrs. Knight strapped the Velcro sandal flaps to her daughter's feet. When Kendall heaved himself off of the ground, Mrs. Knight reached over to brush Kendall down, flicking off crumpled leaf particles and grains of sand from his clothing.

Once everyone was ready to depart, the family joined hands. Katie was in the middle, supported by her two family members on either side of her, the mother confident that the baby would not be harmed. They then gripped hands, Katie buoyed by her two family members on either side of her. Kendall swung his arm slightly, swigging Katie in between him and his mother, glad to create new memories with the two most important women of his life or rather, the only women he knew. He squeezed his little sister's palm gently and flashed a smile to his mother who exchanged a knowing look to her son, squeezing Katie's palm as well. Thus began the walk home.

**Like that reference to their future band name and chant? I like the idea of Kendall coming up with "go for it big time" and the idea of "big time rush" because of a lifelong lesson taught to him by his father. Kendizzle isn't smart to come up with it on his own ;D I'm totally joking…or am I? Hahah sorry I'm just making lame jokes that only I think are funny because I have never overly liked Kendall and I still think it's hilarious that this entire fanfiction is dedicated to him D: It should be James or Carlos of all things!**

**So could you tell who the surprise visitors were? I hope it was obvious, I know Carlos was easy to tell because him and his father were speaking Spanish but I'm not sure if you knew that the boy in the tunnel was Logan. I wanted to include James but…unfortunately for me; I cannot include my favorite character in this fanfiction. I don't know why but apparently he won't be making an appearance, and actually, neither were the other boys going to but then I got a review stating that it would be cool if they did. So I thought a scene at the park was a great opportunity to make the boys appear in a simple manner that wouldn't draw too much attention to them. For after all, this story is about Kendall and the Knight's-the family spending a day at the park, not about how the boys meet or anything like that although that'd be cool. For how I think they met, I imagine that they all live in the same town or neighboring city and go to the same elementary school. James moves there later in life, tries out for the hockey team and becomes fast friends with the others and they all end up going to the same school and become best friends and then share a lot of adventures and memories with one another. That's how I envision it(well, in my story 'Childhood Memories', James and Carlos are the ones who live in the same town and have known each other since they were five, but that's just to make it easier as to give a reason as to how I could write a story about James and Carlos when they were little, not how I actually think it happened. Personally I think that Logan and Kendall met first and know each other the longest, followed by Carlos when his family moves to America when he is in the second grade and then finally James switches to their school in like 5****th**** or 6****th**** grade, meets them through hockey and also finds his passion for singing by joining the choir and the other boys don't sing except when they are goofing off, like singing in the shower, car, at home, etc.). Anyways, I'm going off on another tangent yet again…so sorry, I do that quite often :(**

**So I liked this, it reminded me of the countless hours and wonderful memories I shared with my family at the park near my house, sliding down slides, swinging on swings and enjoying not having any responsibilities and hardly a care in the world. It would be so nice to be able to go back to that…but alas, time is going faster and I've had to grow up(my 19****th**** birthday's on Dec. 14****th****, yay!). Wow am I being nostalgic or what? You guys don't need to know about my life and how I'm missing my childhood days when I write this story so I'll stop my author's note right there. As always, thanks so much for reading and for your reviews!**

***Also, this chapter was 7 pages and almost 4k words, yeah!**


	6. Milk and Cookies

**Chapter 6 Milk and Cookies**

**I must apologize for such a long wait to everyone who has this story on their alerts. I was caught up in my other fanfic "Glitter in the Hallway." If you haven't read it, I'd encourage you to do so. Thanks for waiting for the completion of this story, I'm humbled by your compliments & hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

**I do not claim copyright or ownership to BTR**

* * *

Slightly ahead, the little form bundled in a light weight sweater joyfully skipped in front of his mother on their walk back home. Bending down, the folds of his baby skin crinkling easily at the knees, Kendall picked up a crisp orange maple leaf dotted with speckles of brown and flecks of gold,

"Look Mommy!" He held it up triumphantly, enthralled in his finding as if he had discovered the lost Ark or deciphered the secrets of the Mayan calendar. Glowing, his mother applauded him, encouraging her little boy to see what else he could find along the pavement.

He rushed off at once, preoccupying himself by kicking stones, sending the pebbles skidding across the sidewalk, as his feet crunched through trampled leaves.

His frantic search was quickly rewarded when he stumbled into a patch of gossamer and budding daisies, the sprigs sprouting up to greet the late evening sun. Kendall's green eyes widened in delight as he snapped off a few flowers, clutching them gently as he hurried back to show his mother his new findings.

Instead of telling her to look, Kendall simply tugged on her sleeve with his free arm, rattling her until she obliged by bending down to his level.

"Here Mommy!"

"What is it honey?"

"It's a surprise!" Tucking the delicate white flower into the amber hair of his mother flowing down from her crown, "I got one for Katie too!"

Realizing that her son wanted to give the daisy to Katie too, she knelt down, offering the baby forward, holding her within his reach. However, the young child soon became frustrated, the stem poking against the baby's forehead, landing anywhere except behind her ear.

"Mommy…why isn't it working?" Kendall complained, trying to place it behind her lobe only for the flower's stem to slide back into his palm.

"She doesn't have enough hair yet to hold it dear. Why don't you hold it for Katie?" She suggested, "And we'll put it into a vase when we get home."

Kendall eagerly agreed, happy that his efforts to give his sister a surprise would not be dashed or in vain. Earning to get home quickly, he spurred their pace, practically dragging his mother along with him down the street towards their home.

* * *

Withdrawing a thin porcelain vase splashed with blue lilies, Mrs. Knight returned from the cabinet, mossing over to the kitchen to instantly fill the jar with water. Kendall looked onwards, all seriousness emerging on his tiny brow in the form of a scowl, determined that his mother's actions were precise.

She moved the basket of fruit from the dining table, replacing the decretory ensemble with the jar brimming with water, darting the flower's stem inside before positioning the vase precisely in the center of the table.

Standing back to admire their handiwork, the pair debated moving the vase inches back and forth before deciding that it was best where they initially settled the china pitcher. Suddenly, Kendall's stomach growled, letting out a loud rumble.

"Sounds like someone's hungry!" Mrs. Knight laughed before calling him to follow her into the kitchen. Wordlessly, Kendall followed his mother's example of washing her hands before rummaging through the closet. Kendall finished drying off his hands before venturing over to the pantry, watching as she pulled out ingredients.

His ruddy face soon broke out into a happy expression, grateful that his mom had surprised him with the treat of baking chocolate chip cookies. Fetching three eggs, the measuring cup, Canola oil and the cookie dough mix, they proceeded to pour all of the ingredients into a bowl.

Grabbing a spoon, Mrs. Knight issued a command,

"Kendall, you know what to do!" Kendall deftly caught the long spoon handed to him then attacked the dough with gusto.

"Round and round and round you go," Mrs. Knight sang, watching the spoon fly through the dry and liquid ingredients, stirred up into a muddy concoction,

"Where I stop, nobody knows!" Kendall chimed in response with Mrs. Knight joining him for the final phrase,

"Nobody know's but Kendall….STOP!" instantaneously, Kendall halted the spoon, handing the utensil to his mother who took it with a nod and began stirring as the pair began to sing the song together again.

Once the mixture congealed into a homogeneous liquid, they began spooning out little scoops of cookie dough onto the sheet of metal coated with Pam© oil spray. Once that task was accomplished, the mother set the timer and shoved the tray inside the oven; promptly returning to her son's side to wait.

"Hey Mom, why do we sing that song anyways?" Mrs. Knight clicked her tongue in thought before recollecting,

"Well dear, if you don't know if you are stirring too fast or too slow, singing this song helps-plus it's fun." She added, tucking her cupped palms beneath her chin. "Grandma taught it to me when I used to bake cookies with her."

"That makes sense; and now we get to." Kendal stated, his whole attention fixated on the minutely growing orbs rising under the heat and pressure of the oven. Flicking her eyes onto her son, she smiled at his simple observation.

Having only ten more minutes to wait, Mrs. Knight too the liberty to check on Katie resting in the baby chair in the living room, turning on Barney© for her children to occupy their time with while she made progress on returning calls received by their household answering machine.

Before she left, she instructed Kendall to tell her when the timer sounds and to be careful not to touch them for a while because the cookies and tray would be extremely hot. He promised, settling into the couch to watch his favorite purple and green, mild-mannered and polite dinosaur teach him and his sister how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich through the example of a song, nodding along with the melody while his mother disappeared around the corner.

Roughly when it was about time for Barney and friends to sing their famous "I Love You" departing song, Kendall heard the first promising noise of resound from the oven.

"Mom! The cookies are done Mom!" Noticing that his mother was nowhere in sight, Kendall approached the stove. Peering inside the tinted window pane of the oven, instead of finding perfectly formed cookies, in astonishment, the young boy mistook the tint of the window which had colored the dough a shade darker than they were; the boy thought that his scrumptious treats were burning to a crisp!

He called for his mother yet she still had not appeared. Taking the matter into his own hands, the boy shoved down the handle of the stove, opening the door with a mighty heave and a whoosh of escaped heat and the lingering scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

Unaware of the consequences, Kendall dove his hands onto the edges of the pan to save his 'burning' cookies. To his dismay and painful discomfort, a burning white heat seared into his tender flesh, causing the child to burst out into a high pitched wail, dropping his hold on the tray and falling backwards.

Mrs. Knight, who was on her way down the steps to answer he son, withheld the image wavering before her eyes in shock. All her fears had been confirmed, she knew she should not have left her children alone even for ten minutes although she was within hearing, regretting her decision to get ahead with housework even more as her daughter set up crying, not knowing why her brother was causing such a commotion.

Racing to his side, she grabbed a towel, flipped on the faucet, and swiftly wrung the wet towel before wrapping it protectively around Kendall's injured palms.

"Kendall, why'd you open the oven? I told you not to! Now look what happened!" Fresh tears sprung to the child's eyes, eyes of remorse for disobeying his mother, thinking that his punishment correlated with the sudden predicament he found himself in and tears fell due to pain.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay. Shhh don't worry." Mrs. Knight soothed, her motherly vengeance subsiding, dabbing the wet cloth gently at his skin, grateful that her son's nervous system had allowed him to release his hold on the metal tray before any serious damage could be inflicted on his unmarred skin.

Weakly sobbing, Kendall's tears soon began to dry as he began to breathe normally once again, flesh still stinging. He winced every so often when the fabric of the cloth dug too harshly into his skin, almost attempting to remove his arm from his mother's grip to cradle it into his own chest.

"Now Kendall, I'm going to get the first aid kit. Sit here and don't move." Whisked away on the errand, Kendall's only option was to dejectedly lean against the wall while waiting for his mother, who returned in a matter of seconds with a colored box with a bright red cross etched onto the top surface.

Pulling out antiseptic, Neosporin and a few band-aids, Mrs. Knight led Kendall gently to the floor, instructing him to hold out his hand.

"This is going to sting," Mrs. Knight warned her son, who grimly nodded as the clear antibacterial liquid squirted across his throbbing open palm. Visibly wincing, Kendall bit his lip to bite back the stinging sensation.

"There's a big boy-you've gotta be strong Kendall, for both me and Katie. Can you do that?" Gentle blue eyes peered down into her son's scrunched face who nodded in recognition, inhaling sharply and allowing his palm to go limp in his mother's hand so she could apply the Neosporin,

"That's my boy." Pressing the thick Vaseline-like compress into the crevices most damaged, Mrs. Knight tore off the cover of a band-aid with her teeth. Effectively positioning the bandage, Katherine nodded, noting that her medicinal administrations were complete and that her son would be fine without the attention of a doctor.

"Mm…," She tilted her chin forward, kissing the back of his hand with a smile, " Don't worry, it's all better." Kendall nodded, a slight smile tugging at his own lips, somehow comforted by the precious kiss he had received, unaware that his mother's affection placed on his injury actually held no physical benefits.

Helping her son stand up, Katherine pulled him into a hug, clutching him close to her before releasing him, telling him to watch the remainder of the show while she cleaned up. Gripping hot pads, she salvaged as many cookies that had not been charred at the base of the stove or had crumpled upon impact with the floor.

Surprisingly, more cookies than expected survived. Using a spatula to rescue the balls of dough still stuck on the pan, she scooped them onto a waiting platter and covered the dish, setting it in the refrigerator to cool.

"Come on guys, time to eat!" Calling for to the table, Mrs. Knight retrieved three glasses, a carton of milk and the plate of cookies, now officially cooled enough to consume.

Mrs. Knight poured the cups and issued out two cookies per person, happily hand feeding both herself and Katie their tasty desert. Hesitantly, Kendall prodded a cookie with his uninjured hand, glancing at his mother to see if it was safe. Noticing how she was using her bare hands and how the cookie pile was diminishing, Kendall quickly grabbed a cookie. Happily shoving it into his mouth, he munched until the morsel was gone, following the sugary dough and chocolate with a hearty gulp of milk to wash it down.

"Alright I think that is enough for now!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, sweeping down to save the cookies remaining on the plate from her ravenous children, "Let's save the rest from your Grandma!"

"Grandma?" Kendall screamed, a surge of energy rushing through him in the prospect in seeing a distant friend and comrade in many a pillow fight and sneaking taste treats from the kitchen before family dinner was ready to be served.

"She's coming to visit on Sunday. We'll all go to church, then we'll come back for lunch and I'll let you have as many cookies as you'd like. How does that sound?" Mrs. Knight bartered playfully, hands on her hips while her son whooped in agreement, Katie banging her tiny fists against her highchair, not knowing what was going on but making a ruckus due to her excited brother.

"Now lets' clean up and get back to our favorite dinosaur!" Immediately Kendall went about assisting his mother as best he could, careful not to bump or touch any counters or silverware with his embalmed palm. Soon the kitchen was once again spotless, mainly due to the woman's efforts instead of his son's attempts to help.

Mission accomplished, the mother sighed into the couch after positioning Katie's highchair besides her, not noticing how tired she was until she had sat down finally after a long day. Kendall crawled up next to her, burring his ruffled blonde head onto the lump of his mother's shoulder, content with being close to her while enjoying his favorite show.

Sing-a-longs and many lessons of morals and kindness later, the children began to drift off, the youngest already fast asleep for her midday nap. Kendall's lips stretched into a large yawn, his little chest heaving before he slowly twisted his torso, snuggling up to his mother in a more comfortable position as his eyes closed. Contagious as it was, Katherine almost yawned herself, her eyes smarting with dewy tears that the action had brought on.

_Sleep_

The notion seemed to call her. _Sleep. Come sleep and rest those weary eyes in the drifting waves of peaceful slumber._ It did not seem like an unreasonable suggestion, Mrs. Knight thought, blinking. Glancing around her, she noticed that both Kendall and Katie were tucked fast away in dreamland, shrouded by the wafting scent of warm cookies and the sense of complete security within their undisturbed home. Unable to withstand the advances of promised rest, Mrs. Knight slowly drifted asleep, ready to join her children lost amidst slumber.

* * *

**Concerning the song Mrs. Knight sings-my mom taught it to me when we baked brownies together and we would sing it every time. I also feature it in my APH fanfiction "Newspapers and Papercuts". It's not because I am not creative enough to think of another song, but I just love the happy memory so much that I'm trying to express it. Once you get to the part where they shout "stop" you obviously stop and then give the whisk/spoon to the next person so they can have a turn. This was very helpful when you have 6 children all wanting to stir the bowl at the same time hahah. At least my mom didn't have to worry about the ingredients not being well mixed :D**

**Sorry for such short notice and a long wait…but now 'Sibling Rememberance' is over, the end! I hope you liked it, please continue reading and reviewing my work, it would make me so happy!**


End file.
